


i could listen to you for eternity (let me kiss you instead)

by AirierVessel



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deceit has heterochromia, Deceit's name is Damien, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, drink responsibly kiddos, drinking but not technically underage, kissing while kinda drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirierVessel/pseuds/AirierVessel
Summary: Logan is often dragged away from studying to come to his friend's parties against his will. He'd never admit it, but he knows he doesn't actually have anything to complain about.





	i could listen to you for eternity (let me kiss you instead)

**Author's Note:**

> From a request in a prompt list on tumblr! The prompt was "one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other" for loceit, and it and the other prompts i've posted have gotten a really good response on tumblr so i'm cross-posting them here! 
> 
> thanks to my good friend hickory-dickory-doc-k on tumblr (emotionaloutletmall here on ao3!) for sending in the prompt and just generally encouraging me to write these little self-indulgent ficlets!
> 
> Note: Deceit's name is Damien.

Despite his protests and insistence that he does actually need to study, Logan is secretly glad his friends dragged him to this party. It’s one of Roman’s, and so of course he insisted on _everyone _showing up, though there’s hardly a face here that Logan doesn’t recognize. It’s a benefit of the pride club all hanging out together as often as possible, and therefore throwing parties together too – knowing everyone here helps Logan relax and feel safe drinking the punch Roman pushes into his hands. 

He makes a little game of trying to figure out what’s in it – he knows Roman’s preferences, of course, but he doesn’t recognize any of those flavors in the drink. In fact, the punch hardly tastes like alcohol at all, though Logan knows that it’s full of the stuff. Remy probably helped make it, actually, so he should ask him if he remembers the recipe – but no, he thinks with a small snort of amusement, he can see Remy in an armchair on the other side of the room, his boyfriend Emile in his lap and his focus clearly not about to be pulled away. 

“Care to share the joke?” A quiet voice comes from next to Logan, and he turns to see Damien standing there, holding a red solo cup identical to Logan’s. 

“Nothing too funny,” Logan assures him. “I was going to ask Remy how he made the punch, since he usually helps with those kinds of things, but he seems a little distracted at the moment.” 

Damien’s eyes flick to Remy and Emile, then back to Logan, who thinks he sees them flick downward for half a second before moving back up to meet Logan’s eyes. Logan blinks once, trying to ignore the way his heart skips a beat by taking another sip of his drink, the sweetness filling his mouth and the alcohol settling in his stomach and making him further understand the phrase _liquid courage_. 

He moves a bit closer to Damien, their shoulders barely brushing together. He thinks he feels Damien respond from the way their elbows touch, and Logan smiles to himself as he looks down at the other. “Looks like they’re having fun,” Damien replies, still looking at where Remy and Emile are now fully making out on the armchair. 

Damien suddenly turns to Logan and meets his eyes, and Logan is struck – not for the first time – by their difference in height; Damien is the perfect height so that if they were to hug, Logan could tuck his head under his chin and rest his own chin on top of Damien’s head. He blinks, realizing too late that Damien has asked him a question. “Sorry, what?”

Damien laughs, and Logan feels his stomach leap into his chest. “I said, do you want to go outside? I could use some fresh air.” 

Hoping that the dim lighting doesn’t show his furious blushing, Logan nods and follows Damien through the familiar house, navigating through their friends and acquaintances until they reach the back door and exit onto the porch. When they pass an end table, Logan sets his drink down on it, deciding that he’s had enough. At any other party he’d be nervous about leaving it for others to clean up, but he knows that Roman will likely make him help clean tomorrow anyway, so he hardly even thinks about it. Once they’re outside, Damien leans against the wall of the house, looking up at the sky. Logan follows suit, the position familiar after so many nights of stargazing. 

“Oh,” he breathes, unaware of Damien’s eyes on him. 

“What?” The other asks, their voices quieter now that they don’t have to talk so loudly to be heard over the music. 

“Oh, sorry,” Logan says automatically. “I spoke without meaning to. It’s just…I can see Orion. You cannot usually see it from the city. I have…missed it, I suppose, as odd as it sounds to miss a constellation.” 

He feels Damien’s hand brush his, and the motion of interlacing their fingers feels so _right _that Logan wants to burst into song. 

( He really needs to ask Remy what was in that punch, so he can know to avoid it in the future if it makes his thoughts _this_ unreasonable. )

“Tell me about it. The constellation,” Damien says softly, and Logan can feel his blush rising again, but he nods and begins to speak. 

“It is most easily identifiable by the three stars that make up its belt, as they’re arranged in a straight line, and the Pyramids at Giza were actually built aligned with the three stars of Orion’s Belt. It isn’t visible tonight, but the second star in the sword is actually not a star at all, but a nebula, which is a cloud of gas and dust that will eventually form into a star.”

There’s motion on his left, and he looks away to the boy next to him, who leans forward and catches the corner of Logan’s mouth in a quick kiss. They both freeze, but Logan is all too aware of the fact that their hands are still connected, and that this close he can count the flecks of yellow in Damien’s one green eye. 

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment that somehow feels like both a second and an hour, and the next second both of Damien’s arms are around Logan’s neck and Logan’s hands are on Damien’s waist, keeping both of them stable as their mouths press together. The kiss is fiery and intense, and Logan somehow manages to move backwards without breaking the kiss until he reaches the couch Roman has on the porch. 

Logan has countless memories of hanging out with his friends on this couch, but he instantly has a new favorite one as he sits down and Damien straddles his lap, his hands going into Logan’s hair and drawing a whine from his throat. 

Logan quickly loses himself in the sensations – the weight of Damien on top of him, the feeling of fingers pulling and combing through his hair, the taste of Damien’s tongue in his mouth, the sound of Damien’s pleased hum as Logan’s hands slip under his shirt to run over his bare skin. 

“Oh, _finally_!” A voice comes from the door to their left, and Damien and Logan break apart to see Virgil standing there, a giggling Patton pressed to his side. “It took you idiots long enough. Roman owes me twenty bucks now.”

“He owes me fifty,” Patton grins, and Damien laughs, grabbing one of the throw pillows from next the couch and throwing it at them. 

“It’s rude to bet on your friends’ love lives!” He exclaims, and Logan would normally add something here, but he’s still speechless after that incredible kiss, and Damien is still straddling his lap and it is _very _distracting. 

“Not when your friends are being dumbasses!” Virgil responds, sticking out his tongue and turning to go back inside as Patton pulls him by the hand. 

“We’ll leave you to it, guys,” Patton says with a wave of his free hand. “Be safe, no sex while you’re drunk!” 

“Patton!” Logan exclaims, his face turning beet red as he turns to stare at their friend, who just giggles again as he and Virgil disappear back into the house, the screen door swinging shut behind them with a clang. Damien, at least, is also red, but he giggles and hides it in Logan’s neck, so Logan figures he hardly has anything to complain about. 


End file.
